Princess Snake
This article is about the character. For the Dragon Ball episode with the same name, see Princess Snake. |Race = Serpent Goddess |Gender = Female |FamConnect = Several Unnamed Servants }} Princess Snake is a character who first appeared in an anime only segment in Dragon Ball Z. She is a giant snake temptress who lures people into her castle on Snake Way. Appearance Princess Snake's outfit consists of a pair of a pair of large purple earrings, a white fur boa, a greyish-purple snakeskin qipao (possibly to mimic the skin of her snake form), a pair of white gloves, and a pair of purple high-heeled pumps. Her attendants all wear similar qipaos to hers, except they are green or purple and slightly longer. Biography Pre-''Dragon Ball'' She became the Snake Princess in 739 Before Age, and the only person who ever tried to capture her was King Yemma, about 500 years prior to the events of Dragon Ball Z. She has also implied that she and Yemma have since been wed. ''Dragon Ball Z'' When Goku comes along from Snake Way to train with King Kai, Princess Snake tries to steal his heart, but his sense of loyalty to his family and friends is, of course, far too strong, so she transforms into a giant fire-breathing snake and tries to eat him. Goku, however, tricks her into tying herself into a knot while evading her in Serpent form. It is unknown whether Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu and Yamcha were also captured by her on their way to meet King Kai, or they simply ignored her castle and moved on, though in Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, it is implied that Yamcha stayed briefly and that Raditz had some form of relationship with her. It is very likely that the Serpent Road has more relation to her, rather than to King Kai. She was not seen after her defeat by Goku, though her servants are. Special abilities *'Flight' – Princess Snake can float on clouds, as she was able to slither after Goku in her Snake form and not fall down to Hell. *'Illusions' – Princess Snake can create illusions, such as altering her appearance, and create the illusion that Goku was in her palace still, while he was really in her stomach. *'Arm Extension' – Princess Snake contorts and elongates her arms to fight. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. *'Snake form' – Princess Snake can transform herself into a Giant Snake who has the ability to eat a person whole. *'Stomach Acids' – She has also shown very strong stomach acids, strong enough to melt even Goku's flesh. *'Fire Breath' – Princess Snake has shown the ability to breath fire while in her Snake form. Video game appearances Her first appearance in a video game was Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan, in which she offers the heroes a rest every time they visit her "house". Unlike in the anime, Princess Snake is somewhat a neutral character in this game. Princess Snake has also been featured in her Princess form as an optional battle in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku. She is an enemy in her Snake form in Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, and calls Goz and Mez on the Snake Way map to confront Goku if he meets them. She is a boss in both her Princess and Snake forms in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Voice actresses *'Japanese Dub': Mariko Mukai *'Ocean Dub': Lisa Ann Beley *'FUNimation Dub': Colleen Clinkenbeard Gallery Category:Females